Naruto: The Horizon War
by StevenFriday
Summary: The Gokage have been attacked and kidnapped! A mysterious man known as Kin Yonbi an unidentified group of highly skilled ninjas. Naruto and co are assigned to find the Kage and bring them back to their respective villages by acting Hokage, Seka Tokuda. Will they be able to find the Kage or will they be lost among Divergence?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Capture**

 _(Konohagakure...)_

Tsunade sat in her chair, half-sleep with a hand supporting her head. She had been working all day, non-stop with papers needing to be signed or accepted. The Chunin Exams started tomorrow and she needed to be there. She sighed and stood up. "I guess I'll finish this tomorrow," she said to herself.

"It's very lazy of a Kage to leave work unfinished," a man with a deep voice said. Tsunade spun around, flipping over her desk towards the door. "Huh, Tsunade?" The Hokage found him crawling on the window like a lizard. His body superheated, melting the glass. He fell inside Tsunade's office. He stood. He wore a black cloak, hood covering his eyes. The man sported a beard that ended in a point. He weaved a series of hand signs. Tsunade readied herself for the attack.

"Fire Style: Flaming Whirlwind!" A column of fire shot out of his mouth and split into three raging whirlwinds of flame. The fire tornadoes traveled to Tsunade quickly in small office. Tsunade lifted her leg and smashed through the floor to escape the fire. Tsunade ran to the door and moved down the hallway. A couple ninjas walked down. They saw the Hokage running towards them. She stopped and commanded them, "Gather any available ninjas in this building immediately to assist me! I am under attack!"

"Yes ma'am!" the two ninjas saluted before running down the hall, away from Tsunade who ran the opposite way. Tsunade went back in the direction of the man. She passed a row of windows and saw the her assailant waiting for her on the glass. He melted the glass again. Before he hit the ground, Tsunade punched him in his side. He flew straight out of the building. Tsunade jumped out the window, grabbed the man's body and piledrived him into the ground. The ground erupted in an explosion of dust and debris. Tsunade stood up. She gasped. The man used a substitution jutsu.

"Fire Style: Great Holocaust Bomb." Tsunade looked up. She found herself underneath a tremendous ball of fire, shaped like a teardrop. The heat was intense. Sweat dripped down her body in streams, her eyes darting across the ball of fire in fear. Even with her Creation Rebirth jutsu, she wouldn't be able to survive that. The bomb of fire dropped onto her. It dispersed after a few seconds. It left Tsunade with second degree burns, unconscious, lying on scorched ground. The man walked up to the Hokage. "I cant kill you...yet." Before he could grab her,

"Lady Hokage!" Several ANBU shouted, running up to the man. They threw kunai at him. The man deflected them with ease. He weaved a couple hand signs. "Secret Art: Heaven's Lovely Gate." Light swirled in front of him, forming a portal. "Sorry, but I can't stay," the man said, taking Tsunade in his arms. He stepped into the portal, disappearing.

 _(Kumogakure…)_

"Liger Bomb!" Ay shouted, slamming his cloaked female opponent into the ground, shattering it in the process. The woman melted into a puddle of mud.

 _I would have died if it wasn't for my mud clone,_ the woman thought, attacking the Raikage with several kicks to his back. Ay fell forward. The cloaked woman weaved several hand signs. "Secret Art: Heaven's Lovely Gate." The Raikage' attempted to flee but he was caught. The portal sucked him in and he disappeared. The cloaked female jumped inside before any of the ninjas who arrived could attack her.

 _(Kirigakure…)_

Mei spun out of the way, spewing acid mist from her mouth. Her opponent backed away, not wanting to get burned again. She was fighting a tall, thin man who wore a mask instead of a cloak. He wielded an ax that vibrated with chakra. The rooftop had several holes in it, all made by Mei. They were still melting. The two ninjas stared at each other. Mei weaved her hand signs. "Water Style: Water Trumpet!" She launched a jet of water towards her attacker. He swung his ax with one hand, splitting the water jutsu in half. With the other, he held up a hand sign. Lightning surged all around his body, onto the axe and made a line down the water jutsu.

Mei screamed. The lightning electrocuted her. She fell into a portal and disappeared.

 _(Iwagakure…)_

"Search the village!" Kurotsuchi commanded. "The man who kidnapped my grandfather must be found at all costs!"

 _(Sunagakure…)_

"I don't have time to play games, here,"the cloaked woman laughed in a perky voice. "I have to capture you!"

"I won't allow that," Gaara replied, raising his hand. The woman's clones were devoured by Gaara's sand. The ones who survived ran along the column of Gaara's sand, infusing their feet with chakra to run across it faster. The woman clones make it to Gaara's ultimate defense. He closes it. Spikes form on the shell and impale the woman's face. The hologram clone glitches away. The clones, from the air, surround the sphere of sand. All of them are dispatched by the sand spikes. Gaara's third eye examined the scene. The woman was no where to be found.

Inside the ultimate defense, Gaara doesn't let down his guard. She was around somewhere. But where?

"Ooooh, that's cool!" The woman exclaimed, phasing through the sand. Gaara's eyes widened. "I was looking for a weak spot but I didn't think there would be one! I don't have any water style jutsu to counter you either! Ooooh, you're so strong, Kazekage! It makes me shiver!" Gaara made an opening in the sphere. He caught himself on a platform of his own sand. The sphere crumbled away with the woman inside. She weaved a series of hand signs. "Wind Style: Air Raid Parade!" Huge gusts of wind lifted the woman in the air. She rode them like a surfboard, riding across the sky as if she were in the ocean, riding the waves. Gaara made an attempt to chase her with the sand but he was bombarded by a maelstrom of air bullets. The woman changed her hand sign. The bullet got bigger. Gaara shot tot he ground on the final bullet. His sand armor cracked, some of it fell off. The woman landed on the ground. "Secret Art: Heaven's Lovely Gate." Gaara's body sunk into the portal. The woman jumped in after, closing the portal behind her.

 _(Somewhere unknown…)_

"The five Kages of the great Hidden Villages are all here." A dark skinned man said, steeping into the light. Onoki and Ay, the two Kage who were still conscious, saw the man step into the light while his followers hid in the shadow. He wore a purple and white outfit that consisted of a dark purple jacket-vest over a long sleeved white shirt that fell over his hands, concealing them. The cuffs of the shirt were wide. He wore black pants and sandals. His skin was dark brown, with a mini-afro and a beard trimmed to trail the line of the jaw. What surprised Ay and Onoki the most was the ripple pattern in his eyes—he possessed the Rinnegan.

"What do you want from us!" Ay spat.

"It's not what I want from you, but it's not time for me to explain yet," the man said. "But my name is Kin Yobi." He roundhouse kicked Ay in the face. "You will cease talking from now on."

"So what do we do now, Yobi?" The thin man asked.

"We await the Divergence, but for now, we hold the Kages for ransom."

"Yes, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2: The New Hokage

**Chapter 2: The New Hokage**

The five great ninjas villages were in panic. Their Kages were missing and there was no one to lead them or protect them from enemy attack. What they do not know is the other Kage were missing as well. Their knowledge was their own. Each village sent out help from within their own village or called for help through messages. In Konoha, the elders were discussing the problem with the daimyo of the Land of Fire.

"We need to appoint a new Hokage immediately," said Koharu calmly, as if this would be resolved easily. "Tsunade is missing due to the incompetence of the shinobi in the village." Homura nodded. The daimyo fanned himself in agreement.

"She may not be dead, however," the daimyo said, closing his eyes. "We should assign a temporary Hokage in her place. Danzo is deceased, so who else would you have in mind?"

"Well, there is a shinobi which of whom I've gotten quite acquainted with," replied Homura. "Her name is Seka Tokuda. Her intelligence and rational decision-making makes her perfect for the job."

"But what makes her so special?" The daimyo narrowed his eyes.

"She was the one who developed a new barrier to protect the village against an attack like Pain. Her barrier ninjutsu prowess is not something to be trifled with, my lord. She will be best for the job."

"Then I will consider it. Is there anybody else who would be a reasonable candidate?"

"Well there is Kakashi Hatake," Koharu suggested.

"Oh, the White Fang's son, hmm?" The daimyo said, amused. "Yes, he could be one."

"So who is it going to be?"

"Hmm..." The daimyo closed his eyes and fanned himself in contemplation. It took a couple minutes before he announced, "Seka."

 _(Somewhere in the Konoha...)_

"Who's Seka?" Naruto asked Sakura as they were walking down the street to the Hokage's office. They were supposed to be going out on a date but were called for duty. Naruto was planning to take Sakura out for popsciles on this hot day in the Leaf Village. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun beat down on them like a fire in a furnace.

"I don't even know, to be honest," Sakura replied. "The daimyo and the elders of the village decided on it. But this must have to do with Tsunade's kidnapping."

"What?!" Naruto shouted, stopping. "She's been kidnapped?!"

"You idiot." Sakura hit him in the head. "She's been missing since last night! Someone attacked her! There was a giant fireball in the sky and everything!"

"Well I didn't know..." Naruto mumbled, rubbing his head. "And you didn't have to hit me, Sakura."

"You were probably too busy sleeping to notice that."

"It's not my fault I'm a hard sleeper!"

"Oh shut up and let's get going." Sakura marched on, Naruto slumping after her, still rubbing his head.

At the Hokage's office, Naruto and Sakura were greeted with the scene of a new, temporary office. The old office was closed for reconstruction due to the fire caused by the kidnapper. Hinata, Sai, and Shino were already standing in the middle of the room, awaiting their orders. Naruto looked past his friends and to the desk where the acting Hokage was. She sat on the desk, feet not able to touch the floor. She was a short, dark-skinned woman with white hair tied into a bun with four locks of hair framing her face. She wore a basic white suit dress with Konoha's emblem buttoning the collar. Though covered by shade, her eyes stared at Naruto with dissatisfaction.

 _So this is the nine-tailed Jinchuriki that saved the village?_ She thought, unimpressed. "He doesn't look like much. You two must be Naruto and Sakura, am I correct?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am," Sakura replied, bowing.

"This is our new Hokage? She doesn't look like much," Naruto said, eyes squinted.

"Don't be fucking rude!" Sakura punched Naruto's face in and forced him to bow. "I'm sorry about that, milady, he doesn't know when to shut his mouth."

"It is fine," the new Hokage said. "I am your acting Hokage until Tsunade makes a safe return. My name is Seka Tokuda and you will be taking your orders for me. There are several Chunin and Jonin squads already performing this mission, but I feel assigning at least one more team will be enough, just to be safe. I've received a report about the first squad's mission. They will meet you near a cave off the coast near the ocean. You will go there and continue their search. The Byakguan and the Aburame clan's insect jutsu should provide more than enough help. Do I make myself clear?"

"But what about Kiba?" Naruto asks.

"He's in the group you are to meet with. Now let's quit this idleness. You will leave as soon as possible. Your squad leader will be Kakashi. According to Shizune, he should be coming back from a mission. You'll meet him at the gate. You've gotten your mission. Now leave."

After the debrief, Naruto and the others met up at the gate, raring to go.

"Kakashi should be here in a few minutes," Shino says, looking down the path of the East Gate.

"He's always late," Sakura says.

"Oh look, there he is!" Hinata exclaims, pointing. Kakashi walked up the hill. He looked tired. His arms were swaying from side to side while he wobbled his way up to the gate.

He looked up and noticed the group of kids waiting for him at the gate. "Oh, no," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei, we're going on a mission!" Sakura shouted. He walked up tot he group. He looked at them all slowly and fell over from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3: We Move Out

**Chapter 3: We Move Out**

"So are you okay now, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said.

"Oh, yeah, much better," Kakashi laughed, waving her off. "The new Hokage told me everything. So let's go. I'll take the front. Sakura, you stay in the center at all cost. Sai will take the sky. Shino will be right behind me and Naruto and Hinata will be in the back. If someone is coming, Hinata's Byakugan will see them. Naruto you're taking the back to dispose of the enemy. Use your shadow clones. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes sir," the shinobi say in unison.

 _Ahem, am I getting through?_ A voice suddenly said. The group turned around every which way and where. Where was it coming from? _Can everyone hear me? Well for those who can, let me introduce myself—My name is Kin Yobi. I have captured your Kages. Before you all panic and get out of control, let me tell you this: I want all villages to abandon their shinobi practice and give up your entire ninja way. The use of chakra is unnatural. No one had it in ancient times. Scores were settled with our bare fists and weapons crafted without the use of chakra._

 _Ever since Kaguya Ootsutsuki's appearance in the ninja world, I have thought about what our world needs—it needs a cleanse. A cleanse of chakra. Kaguya's sin of consuming the Juubi's fruit gave her an unnatural ability that allowed her to overpower all, but it only led to deeper devastation amongst us humans when she birth sons who possessed chakra. They too bore kin who spread the chakra all until the shinobi of this world were able to possess this energy. We are all technically brothers and sisters, those who possess chakra, and all share this sin. If all the villages end their ninja practice, I will release all the Kages safely to their villages. But if not, then I will kill them one by one until you finally make that descision yourselves. You have three days to make your decision."_

Naruto looks at the ground. He curled his hands into fist. He's going to kill Grandma Tsunade? Who did he think he is?

"There's no time to waste," Kakashi sternly said. "Let's go."

 _(Konoha…)_

 _You have three days to make your decision._ The voice disappeared from Seka's head. Shizune and Seka stood silent in the temporary office. Shizune shook with fear. She thought of the condition Tsunade might be in at this moment. She wouldn't be scared, no. She would try to figure out where she was and try to escape.

"All of them have been captured, hmm?" Seka said to herself. Her hands were posed over her mouth. She stood up. "Make contact with all the other villages, Shizune. Now. Tell them we need to arrange a telepathic meeting with them to discuss this situation."

"Uh, yes ma'am. Right away!" Shizune quickly left the office. Seka squeezed her hands, angry.

 _(In the forests…)_

"Sai, do you see anything?" Kakashi called.

"I do not," the artist replied. "But I will fly ahead."

"Alright. Hinata, do you see anything?"

"No, I don't," Hinata said, raising her voice since she was in the back.

"Shino, your bugs?"

"No," Shino said.

"Alright, but keep your eyes vigilant." It's been a couple hours since they left the village. Nothing happened in that time since the message from Kin. They've been expedite about the mission. Failure is not an option.

 _(Somewhere Unknown…)_

"Kazekage," Tsunade whispered, making sure her voice was only low enough for her fellow Kage to hear.

"Yes, Tsunade," Gaara said. He had only come to half an hour ago. Onoki and Ay had told him what happened.

"Do you think you can summon your sand from here?"

"I don't know where my gourd is exactly, but I can try." Gaara closed his eyes and concentrated. He cried out immediately. The veins in his temples throbbed. "I can't focus," he said. "There's something in the way."

"What do you mean?" Ay asked, turning his head.

"The man's face appeared in my head. I can't feel my sand at all." Gaara said. Tsunade exhaled with displeasure. Being locked up in a small cage like an animal was less than ideal. Tsunade was out of ideas of how to escape. While unconscious, and moved into the cages, a seal was placed around them that incapacitated their use of chakra in every way. Gaara's link with his sand was her last hope. She hasn't given up, but she needed more time. Three days was all they had to think of an escape plan. Could it be that without their chakra that they were completely useless? Even her strength came from chakra.

Kin and one of his followers stepped into the room that only shone a light in the center of the circle of cages the Gokage were imprisoned in—Ay's was a little bit larger than the others to accommodate his size. They came carrying bowls of rice and water on trays. He held the bowls and chopsticks on one tray while his follower had five large cups of water on the other.

"I'm sorry to keep you like this," Kin said, squatting down next to Mei's cage. He opened the small hatch on the bottom right hand side of the cage and slid the food and water inside. He did that for all the Kage's. "Until your villages decide to discontinue all shinobi practice in the world, I must keep you like this. I've given them three days to make up their minds. If they do not comply with my wishes or reply within the three days, then they'll never see you again.

"And what would you be planning on doing with us then?" Onoki asked.

"I will have no choice but to kill you. All of you." They all sat in silence. The tone of his voice told no lies as if it refused to do so. The Gokage put trust in their villages. They would not fail them.


End file.
